Nine Spiral
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: The thing that appeared in front of my eyes vanished/The voice that cut my dreams to pieces/In this world that's full of lies.../Hate me...Pity me.../Tease me...Break me.../Beat me...Stop me.../Rape me...Kill me.


**Title** : Nine Spiral

 **Author** : TheVampireLucinda

 **Featuring** : Kota Ibushi/Kenny Omega; the Young Bucks

 **Disclaimer** : Slash! Maybe a little bit of violence?

 **Summary** : The thing that appeared in front of my eyes vanished/The voice that cut my dreams to pieces/In this world that's full of lies.../Hate me...Pity me.../Tease me...Break me.../Beat me...Stop me.../Rape me...Kill me.

* * *

Kenny Omega's heart was still hammering in his chest as Kota dragged him, both stumbling, down the dark hallway and up several flights of stairs.

He could see the fire raging his Golden Star's eyes. And, if he was _completely_ honest, he could read the deadly intentions on that impossibly handsome face.

But for some reason, the moment Kota Ibushi said, "Let's go!" the only reply Kenny Omega could even think of giving was a hasty "Okay!" and leave the reporters standing there stunned and confused.

Within moments, they were in a room, high up and overlooking the Budokan arena. The lights were still up, casting a soft blue-purple light on everything the touched. Young Lions were still tearing down the ring and the chairs, and the true open-spaced symmetry of the building was even more visible now.

Rings, balconies, tables, chairs.

Memories.

"It's beautiful," Kenny whispered to no one in particular; and for the first time since their match started, he felt Kota truly pause. He was behind him, and when he turned, their eyes met in the sudden stillness.

"You're beautiful," Ibushi said, accidentally parroting Kenny, as he sometimes did. "You're so beautiful."

The blond felt his face redden, and lowered his gaze.

"You're crazy, Bu-san."

Kota was on him in the next instant.

Hands, fingers mouths, tongues...It was all a blur of frantic motion as Ibushi embraced him, nearly tearing the wrestling tights off of Kenny's trembling body.

"Aren't you hurt?" the _gaijin_ tried asking, blue eyes dark with concern, knowing that in a few moments, all rational thought would be gone. "Don't you need water, or ice?"

"Shut up," was Kota's brusque answer, and it sent a decidedly erotic chill down Kenny's spine. His Ibu-tan was always so polite, usually; but when he got like this, another side of his personality made its way to the forefront.

Gone was the cute shyness; in its place was the merciless demon.

Kenny saw the demon up-close himself tonight, for the first time in 6 years; and his first honest instinct was to grab Kota's ankle in supplication and scream, "NO!" over and over again.

It was as terrifying then as it was now.

Kota shoved him back against the wall—hard enough to drive the breath from his body, but not hard enough to actually hurt.

Winded, Kenny felt his vision black out for a second when their lips met in a heated kiss. Lips and tongues and teeth they clashed, a brief struggle for dominance that Kenny quickly and happily lost.

"Ibutan..." he moaned, when he could breathe again. "Ibutan..."

He felt, rather than saw, his boots pulled off and tossed, followed closely by his kickpads and tights.

Naked now in the open room, Kenny shivered and tried to cover himself. "What if—"

Kota silenced him with another kiss, grinding a knee between his legs and sticking his tongue into his mouth as far as humanly possible. Omega gasped as he was turned around, nose just barely avoiding being slammed into the same wall, evoking the violence of their match and sending a shock racing through his veins. The press of Kota's naked body against his made his head spin, and the biting kisses that trailed down his neck and spine rendered him weak and pliant.

"Yes?"

Ibushi's voice was rough, but he wasn't so far gone that he would deny the man he loved a chance to say no. He knew exactly what he wanted, but he needed to know that his Golden Lover wanted it, too.

"Yes!" Kenny gasped, eyes shut tight, hands curled into fists as he tried to brace himself.

"Yes!"

Kota fucked him hard, entering Kenny's tight, twitching hole in one swift motion. He grabbed his hips for balance, and could see light bruises forming under his fingers; when he thrust forwards, their bodies collided with a wet smack. Kenny's fists had uncurled as he was pinned between Kota and the wall, nails scratching against it mindlessly.

But Ibushi was lost, too: in the heat, in Kenny's pleading screams, lost in his own swirling emotions.

He came with a broken cry, vision whiting out completely, arms locked so tightly around Kenny's body that he thought they would fuse together permanently. Waves of heat and pleasure rolled up and out through his entire being, crashing into the feelings that had built up through the match.

It was too much, truly; and for a long moment he wondered if he could actually die from it.

When the spasms finally passed, Kota sank bonelessly to the floor, dimly noting the carpet and thanking the Universe for it as he collapsed onto it. A brief sensation of loss overcame him as he pulled out of Kenny, and he didn't know what to do with it.

After several seconds, he opened his eyes, feeling even more dizzy and weak than before. The first thing saw Kenny, on his knees, breathing heavily, slumped against the wall. Cum was leaking out of his ass a little, and even more sweat coated his red, flushed skin.

"Kenny-tan?"

Kenny turned to him, with an unreadable look in his eyes, reflecting the blue light of the arena, a toothy, half-formed smile on his full, swollen lips.

Kota remembered, suddenly, how terrifying his Kenny-tan could be.

Kenny crawled slowly over to him, and the Golden Star distantly recognized the look as _hunger_. His eyes drifted downwards, and his heart rate doubled as a wild excitement overtook his momentary fear.

Kenny was still hard.

Just like in their match, Kenny lifted Kota's legs, folding him in half and nearly falling over him in the process.

"Ibutan, can I, please...?" he asked in a low voice, reveling in Kota's increased trembling. He knew very well what his voice could do to a person when he used it right.

Though exhausted and even more sore than he was when their match ended, the only thing he wanted in the world right now was to have Kota just like this.

The Golden Star, naked, sweating, eyes wide, was perfect.

"Hurry! Do it!"

Kenny speared Kota with his cock, drawing a loud cry from flawless lips.

He wanted to tell Kota how good he felt, how great this was, but his mouth refused to move anymore, and his voice couldn't form words. Ibushi was similarly speechless beneath him, cock leaking continually as he rippled and clenched around Kenny's large length.

Too warm, too tight, and Kenny was crying out again, spilling his hot load into Kota. It was so good he was in tears, tongue lolling as he collapsed on top of his Golden Lover.

For a long time, neither of them moved.

Gradually, they came back to reality, though in stages; the feeling of the carpet, the coolness of the room, the smell of fresh sweat and musk, the sound of their phones buzzing, the heat of their still-connected bodies.

Kenny groaned and rolled over. He knew, cognitively, that his body was in pain; but, somehow, nothing hurt right now. In fact, it was the best he'd felt in months.

The bright screen made him wince as the light assaulted his eyes; had a few missed texts from the Bucks, who said, in no uncertain terms, that they were waiting outside "at a safe distance." He laughed, and showed the message to Kota, who shook his head.

"They could join us..." he offered, which only made Kenny laugh more.

"We have to film a scene for BTE," he explained, trying to stand and failing forward to his knees. He tried again with the same result. "Shit. I can't walk."

Kota similarly tried, and failed, lying flat on his back. "Uh-oh." He looked over at Kenny, chuckling at his feeble attempts to stand. The gaijin shot him a mock-accusing glare.

"This is your fault! You beat me up in the ring, _and_ you fucked me too hard!"

"I'm going to fuck you even harder when we get home," Kota mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"...Okay..."

Kenny quickly tapped out a response to the brothers, slithering over to his tights and forcing his body back into them. By the time he was finished, he was too tired to bother putting on the rest of his gear.

Shortly thereafter, Matt and Nick were there, knocking politely on the door—which, Kenny realized with a shock of horror, had been unlocked the whole time—Kota had managed to put his shorts and boots back on.

"Everyone's going to know we fucked," Kenny mused, holding a hot (now warm) water bottle to his neck, and passing one to Kota, who shrugged.

"Maybe they'll just think I took you away to...talk?"

Kenny rolled his eyes.

Matt Jackson peeked in, opening the door only a crack. "You guys okay?" he asked quietly, expression concerned and relieved at the same time.

"Yeah, he didn't kill me," Kenny joked, earning a light punch in the arm from Kota.

"I'm not even going to ask if you're both decent...Just be out here in, like, 5 minutes, okay?"

Kenny felt himself reddening. "Uh, actually, Matt...You and Nick might have to give us a hand. We...we can't walk."

"What?!"

Now Nick had poked his head in, eyes wide. "You were both _fine_ after the match! What happened...?" He paused, looking around, before throwing the door open wide and switching on the lights. Everything looked okay, until his eyes scanned over the carpet.

" _Oh my God_! Were you two having sex in here?!"

* * *

 _A/N: Title and summary from the Gackt song. :)_


End file.
